


Sleepiness and a Tired Smile

by TheSeaAndYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Itachiyama, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaAndYou/pseuds/TheSeaAndYou
Summary: Komori unexpectedly asks Iizuna to spend time with him on his birthday, and Iizuna eventually agrees.
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa & Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Sleepiness and a Tired Smile

**Author's Note:**

> *Sakusa and Komori are first years, and Iizuna is a second year.

[Iizuna-senpai, good morning! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)]

[Ah, Komori, was it? You don’t need to call me Iizuna-senpai

anymore, you know.~]

[Then, Iizuna-san, good morning!]

[Good morning. Did you need something?]

[I was wondering if you are free on Saturday. (･∀･○)]

[Saturday? Did you want to play some volleyball?]

[Aah, nope! I want to go somewhere and was wondering if

you want to come!]

[Where are you going?]

[To an amusement park!]

[That’s pretty expensive though, don’t you think?]

[Oh, but that’s okay, there’s no need to worry about

that. ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧]

[Saturday...July 30th.]

[Mhmm!]

[That’s your birthday, Komori.]

[Eeeh~!? You knew!? （・□・；）]

[I looked at all of my club member’s profiles, you know. What kind of

captain would I be if I didn’t~?]

[Aww, the surprise is ruined.~]

[Haha.]

[Why do you want me to come, though? You should be spending time

with your family and all.]

[Ah, well…]

[You see…]

[Sakusa doesn’t want to go. (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु]

[Sakusa?]

[Too crowded or something, right?]

[Bingo~!]

[He is right about that. Summer break just started, so I’m sure a lot

of kids will be there.]

[Mmm…]

[Ah, sorry, Komori. It’s your birthday, so I shouldn’t be telling you

where to go.]

[I’m free that day, so I’ll come.]

[Ah, thank you, Iizuna-san!]

[But why me?]

[Because I know Sakusa will come if you’re coming too! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑]

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

“Iizuna-san!” The unmistakable chirp of Komori’s voice sang above the typical bustle of city life, just loud enough for Iizuna to hear and pinpoint the general direction it came from. If Komori’s unusually energetic voice was not enough for Iizuna to know where he was, the frantic wave of the libero’s arm stretched towards the heavens was certainly the best way to catch Iizuna’s attention.

Iizuna lowered the brim of his cap closer to his face as he ducked between pedestrians going about their morning, making his way towards the waiting Komori. As he got closer, Iizuna was able to make out a slouching figure leaning against Komori’s side. Puzzled as he stopped in front of the pair, Iizuna tilted his head slightly.

“Good morning, Komori. Is...Sakusa alright?”

“Ah, don’t mind him. He’s a little dazed, but he’ll be fine soon!” Komori’s radiant smile turned towards his companion, and he nudged Sakusa with his shoulder. The darker haired boy stirred for a moment before he straightened, his tired eyes turned downwards.

“Good morning…” Iizuna could barely make out the greeting that was muffled by Sakusa’s ever-present face mask, but he smiled at the words.

“Good morning, Sakusa. Didn’t sleep a lot last night?”

“This guy probably stayed up all night preparing himself for today!” Komori laughed, adjusting the straps on his shoulders. “He sent texts wa~y past the time we usually go to bed, even though I told him I wanted to get enough sleep for today!”

“Did you prepare well, Sakusa?” Sakusa barely lifted his head to look at Iizuna straight in the eyes.

“I did.”

“You didn’t have to. I prepared a lot for today.” Iizuna twisted his torso to the side, gesturing at his backpack with a glance. “I have hand wipes, hand sanitizer, lotion, sunscreen, snacks, water-”

“Okay, okay, I ge~t it!” Komori waved his hands directly in front of himself, gesturing for Iizuna to stop listing off the contents of his bag. “We can get most of that at the amusement park too, you know!”

“It’s more expensive that way.” Iizuna’s and Sakusa’s voices harmonized effortlessly, and Komori stared at them with a mixed look of horror and bewilderment. Iizuna took a look at Sakusa, who stared back at him, and Iizuna laughed.

“I guess you also brought those things too?” It would have been easily missed if one was not paying attention, but Iizuna was able to notice that Sakusa perked up ever so slightly, his back straightening at Iizuna’s question.

“I also brought a change of clothes, bug spray, an electric fan, a-”

“Okay, okay!! You two can talk about your laundry list on the train, let’s get going!” Komori yanked on Sakusa’s arm as Sakusa was about to slip his bag off of his shoulders as if he was going to show Iizuna all of the things he had listed off. The fearsome scowl that Sakusa was infamous for darkened over the spiker’s face, prompting Iizuna to let out a light chuckle as he followed his underclassman towards the train station.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

“Let’s line up for the biggest rollercoaster first!” Komori pointed at the tracks that towered over the park, his sparkling eyes shining under the warming sun. “That way, we have lots of time to go on that one again!”

“No.” Sakusa gripped the straps of his bag tightly, squinting harshly at the large drop that loomed over their heads. “No.”

“Come o~n, let’s go, let’s go!”

“It’s a little too early for the best attraction, don’t you think?” IIzuna offered the pouting Komori a smile over the top of the map that was spread wide in his hands. “Let’s go do something a little tamer.”

“Fi~ne.” Komori peeked over Iizuna’s shoulder, scanning the map for another ride that would pique his interest. “This one was pretty good!” His finger tapped a spot on the paper map lightly, right on top of a drawing of another major ride at the amusement park.

“How do you know?” Sakusa’s presence manifested at Iizuna’s other shoulder the moment he spoke, causing him to jump a bit at the deep voice humming close to his ear.

“I heard about it!” By contrast, Komori’s optimistic tone matched his upbeat movement as Komori started down the path towards his chosen ride. “Let’s go! Before the line gets re~ally long!” Before Komori was completely lost in the growing crowd, Sakusa scrambled after him, leaving Iizuna for a brief moment to watch the backs of his underclassmen inch further away. Iizuna carefully folded the map using the premade creases, a gentle smile hanging on his lips.

_‘Those two...They’re quite close, aren’t they?’_

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

Convincing the fastidious Sakusa to go on any of the rides was a challenge that Iizuna spent excessive time remedying. Knowing that Sakusa would adamantly refuse to sit anywhere a random person had just been, Iizuna prepped several disinfectant wipes just before they reached the front of the line, keenly aware that Sakusa was staring at him with the faintest sparkle in his eyes. When it was their turn to board, Komori bounced towards his seat, and Iizuna quickly wiped down Sakusa’s seat before sitting on his own. The taller individual hesitantly settled in his seat, whispering his thanks to Iizuna with a grateful gaze. Iizuna simply smiled, nodded, and tossed the used wipes into a small trash bag before carefully placing the trash bag into his backpack.

After their third ride, Sakusa groaned at Komori’s suggestion to go to yet another location for one of the attractions on that site.

“Sakusa, loosen up!” Komori clapped Sakusa’s back, laughing at the latter’s jerky reaction to the contact. “Have some fun, will you~?” Sakusa inched away from Komori, brushing against Iizuna’s arm, signaling for some help. Iizuna glanced at the distraught Sakusa, then turned towards Komori.

“It’s almost time for lunch, Komori.”

“Aww, is it?” Komori’s head tilted back as he faced the sky as though he was trying to figure out the time with the position of the sun. “I guess I’m a little hungry…”

“I made lunch for today.” As if shooting down an imaginary request, Sakusa immediately pulled out a singular premade bento.

“Ha~ah!? You only made one? What about me!? What about Iizuna-san!?”

“You didn’t ask.” Sakusa hissed irately.

“It’s my birthday though! Shouldn’t you have made something for me~?”

“No.” Sakusa’s eyes flicked towards Iizuna for a quick moment. He turned his head away as Iizuna stepped in between the small quarrel.

“Now, there’s no need to fight. Komori, since it’s your birthday, I’ll buy you lunch. Anything you want!”

“Eh.~ See, Sakusa, that’s how you’re supposed to treat the birthday person.” Komori grinned at the uninterested spiker before turning to address Iizuna. “It’s alright, Iizuna-san, I bought enough money to buy something to eat.”

“Ah, but today is your day, right?” Iizuna waved his hand dismissively. “The rest of the day’s on me, so just say the word.~”

With Komori once again in the leading position, the trio made their way through the park to find an interesting restaurant. Sakusa hunched closer to Iizuna, his quiet voice audible over the bustle of the attendees of the park as he spoke just next to Iizuna’s ear.

“Iizuna-senpai, I made you a bento too.”

“It’s alright, Sakusa.” Iizuna copied the volume in Sakusa’s voice as he responded. “If I accept it, Komori will get upset. And you don’t have to call me Iizuna-senpai, it’s alright.”

“Iizuna-san.” Iizuna nodded approvingly, smiling at his expressionless underclassman. Sakusa glanced ahead as Komori’s voice rose above the other park-goers’, ushering them to quicken their pace.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

“Komori.”

“Hmm? What’s up, Iizuna-san?” Komori glanced up from his phone, his finished lunch pushed to the side of the table. Sakusa had left to use the restroom, which Iizuna figured would take a while, leaving Komori and Iizuna to rest at the booth before their next stop.

“Happy birthday.”

“Aah, thank you, Iizuna-san.” Komori flushed, his cheeks now a deep red. “You already texted it to me this morning, so I wasn’t expecting that.”

“It feels more genuine in person.” Iizuna laughed, slowly finishing the last of his fries. “I have your present in my bag, but I’ll give it to you later so you don’t have to carry it around.”

“You didn’t have to, really!” Komori quickly shook his head from side to side, rejecting the gift that Iizuna had yet to take out.

“Of course I have to. Don’t worry, it’s nothing too big. I wasn’t sure what to get you at first.”

“Thank you, Iizuna-san.” Komori bowed his head. “I’ll be sure to get you something for your birthday as well!” Komori paused, his face morphing into one of puzzlement. “Mm...when’s your birthday?”

“It’s a secret.” Iizuna shrugged, playfully smiling. “You’ll figure it out when it comes around.”

“I guess I’ll have to prepare a present as soon as I can and have it ready for the day.” Komori grinned, taking a sip of his soda. Iizuna nodded.

“Say, Komori…” Iizuna’s voice trailed off as he glanced around the buzzing restaurant.

“Hmm?”

“How did you and Sakusa meet?” Iizuna turned his head back to Komori, his question hanging in the air for a beat too long considering how fast Komori usually responds. After his moment of contemplation, Komori’s smile widened.

“Kiyoomi’s my cousin.” Iizuna choked on the sip of water he was taking keeling over the tabletop as Komori laughed at the spectacle.

“Your what!?”

“Shh~!” Komori placed his finger on his lips, his gleeful expression brightening the atmosphere around them. Iizuna hunched his shoulders, shyly shrinking into his seat. “Kiyoomi doesn’t want anyone to know, so we just call each other by our family names.

“Why doesn’t he want anyone to know?”

“He doesn’t like it when people act like...” Komori gestured vaguely at the air in front of him, but Iizuna knew Komori was indirectly pointing at him. “...That.”

“Ah, Sorry.” Iizuna felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but Komori shook his head, dispelling his emotions in a single action. Komori had always been like that, Iizuna thought wistfully. Even in the most dire of circumstances, in the few months that Iizuna had known Komori, the younger volleyball player knew exactly what to say to relieve the situation and encourage his teammates. As far as Iizuna knew, Komori was one of the most sociable people at the school, despite spending most of his time at the side of one particular person.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind it, but Kiyoomi started getting annoyed at the comments years ago. We use our given names privately, but we go by our family names to avoid questions being asked.” Komori turned his head to the side, propping up his elbow on the table to hold up his head as he glanced in the direction of the restrooms. “It took a bit to adjust, but we got it eventually, and people just assume we’re really close friends. No one dares ask him, and if someone asks me, I just say we’ve been friends since elementary school.”

“I see.” Iizuna let out a sigh, letting a relieved smile form on his lips. “Honestly, I couldn’t believe you two became friends recently. Your personalities are way too different; you two wouldn’t have meshed well.” Komori let out a gentle laugh.

“He really likes you though, so I don’t think it’s a problem if you know. Oh, there he is! Finally, he took forever.~” Komori rose, sliding out of the seat. “I’m going to use the restroom too, so I’ll be back!”

“Alright.” Iizuna watched as Komori strode towards Sakusa. Sakusa gave his cousin a look, a look that soon disappeared when he arrived at their table. His normally disinterested expression stared back at Iizuna when Sakusa took a seat.

“Is everything alright, Iizuna-san?”

“Yes.” Iizuna offered a nod. “Everything’s alright, Sakusa.”

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

“Wa~h! I’m pooped!” Komori collapsed onto an empty park bench, stretching his legs out in front of him. Iizuna took a seat next to Komori, and after wiping down the open seat on his other side, Sakusa lowered himself onto the vacant seat next to Iizuna.

“Don’t be so loud.” Sakusa scolded Komori at his outburst, but his words held no weight. Iizuna chuckled at the light banter, taking a look at his phone.

The small group had barely managed to catch the last train back to their part of Tokyo, much to Iizuna’s relief. He treated his underclassmen to some ice cream, which Komori happily devoured within minutes, much to Sakusa’s disgust. After a stroll around some of the summer-themed stores, too tired to go any further, they had decided to settle down and rest, calling their parents to pick them up at the park. Iizuna lived just a little further, and Sakusa was content with staying at Komori’s house.

Iizuna adjusted the bag on his lap when he unexpectedly felt Komori lean against his shoulder. Likely noticing the movement, Sakusa grunted in disapproval, but Iizuna shook his head at him, tiredly smiling. Sakusa stared at Iizuna for a moment, then turned away. Komori hummed, head resting on Iizuna’s shoulder, his eyes closed.

“He had a long day,” Iizuna spoke softly, watching as Komori’s shoulders rose and fell ever so slightly.

“He ran out too much.” Sakusa leaned his head forward to watch. Iizuna was surprised that there was not a single trace of disapproval in Sakusa’s voice but was too focused on Komori to react.

“I’m glad he had fun though.” The words came out as barely a whisper as Iizuna pulled his sight away from the unnaturally quiet Komori, turning his attention to Sakusa. “Did you have fun?”

“...I did.” Sakusa moved slightly in his seat. “Don’t tell him. He’ll get overly excited.”

“Mm. Assuming he didn’t hear you.”

“I did…~” Komori’s voice interrupted their supposedly private conversation. Sakusa merely sighed in response, turning his head away. “Kiyoomi.~”

“Go back to sleep, Motoya.”

“Mm…” Komori rubbed his head into Iizuna’s shoulder. “Good night…~”

A few minutes of silence passed by. Assured that Komori was in another round of light sleep, Iizuna turned to Sakusa again. Sakusa’s eyelids were already halfway over his eyes, and his chin dropped close to his chest.

“Sakusa.”

“Mm.” Sakusa lifted his head, newfound attention focused on Iizuna.

“You can rest.” Iizuna placed a hand on his free shoulder, patting it a few times. “I don’t mind.”

“...Thank you.” Within seconds, now resting on Iizuna’s other shoulder, Sakusa’s steady breathing filled the air, joining Komori’s just a few centimeters away, and the night turned quiet once more.

_‘These two…'_ Iizuna leaned back slightly, looking up towards the brightening moon. He slowed his breathing, looked down at this phone again, and then looked at the two people by his side.

Iizuna carefully dug into his bag, pulling out the neatly wrapped present that he had cautiously packed the previous night. He placed it carefully on Komori’s lap, and he could not prevent himself from smiling again at the tranquil expression on Komori’s sleeping face.

_‘Happy birthday, Motoya.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to my beautiful spring, Komori Motoya!
> 
> I'm a little sad that I wasn't able to get this out on time, but I still wanted to put this out. It was just a small idea that I dumped into my friend's DMs, and since I had no other ideas, I expanded the initial ideas a little further! I'm quite happy with this result; it's not as detailed or as deep as some of my other works, but I did just want to write a fluffy fic for a very fluffy boy...~ ♪
> 
> (Don't ask why this is in Iizuna-san's point of view, I may or may not be experimenting with how I want to write his character. Komori point of view fic in the future, maybe...?)  
> (Setting up for IizuSaku? Hmm...~ ♪ Perhaps! But for now, as the tags state, this is a platonic fic, nothing romantic here.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! ♡


End file.
